Inu Tsuzuki
by Deadly-moon
Summary: What happens when Tsuzuki becomes an experiment for Watari? What will Hisoka think of him now? What is going to happen afterwords? Read and find out. Yaoi. Rated T for later chapters. Please R and R. TsuxHis.
1. Chapter 1

**Inu Tsuzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei, its on my list of things to get, right after the world, of course.**

**Pairings: TsuxHis**

**Also, this is my first fic, I hope you like it and tell me what I should improve on please!**

* * *

"Watari, you're sure this is all right?" Tsuzuki asked again.

"Of course I am," Watari said with a wide grin.

Tsuzuki stared at the vial that Watari had given him, a golden liquid swirled within it.

Watari had come by the office earlier and asked Tsuzuki to help him with an experiment earlier, and Tsuzuki had been delighted to go because then he could get out of doing the mountain of paperwork that had been stacked before him. Of course it wasn't also because of Tatsumi yelling at him for slacking off for maybe the hundredth time that day. Although he was a little sad that he would have to leave Hisoka behind.

Even as he thought this, Tsuzuki was still having second thoughts; he never knew what would happen with one of Watari's odd experiments. He looked back over at Watari; the grin still plastered on his face. '_Odd,_' Tsuzuki thought, '_It almost looks as if he's scheming something._' But of course with Watari, you could almost always expect him to be scheming something.

"Go on, go on, drink it!" Watari said, "It definitely won't kill you!" Tsuzuki wasn't so sure, but since he was already dead, he decided he would drink now, ask questions later.

Tsuzuki looked at the vial again, he shrugged, and gulped the whole thing down at once. Nothing happened. He stood there for a minute, staring at the vial, then glanced at Watari, whose grin had faded into a disappointed frown.

"Darn it," Watari said to himself, "It should have worked by now."

"What should have worked by now?" A voice said behind them. They both whipped around to come face to face with Tatsumi, standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Yes. What should have happened by now?" Tsuzuki was worried, there was going to be dire consequences later, and he couldn't just stand there and wait for it to happen, worrying about it.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Watari said shoving Tsuzuki and Tatsumi out and slamming and locking the door behind them. Tatsumi stood there, staring at the door, while Tsuzuki was scratching at it, begging for Watari to tell him what would happen.

"Just what do you think you're doing Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi said, anger still apparent from today's earlier running off.

"I was just helping Watari," Tsuzuki said, starting to edge away from the glaring Tatsumi.

"You better get back to work and stop slacking off, before you get me really mad and I dock your pay." Tatsumi said intimiditeingly, the shadows in the hall were beginning to get bigger. Tsuzuki ran off, looking more like a dog with his tail between his legs than anything else.

* * *

Hisoka was just getting ready to leave the office when Tsuzuki bounced through the door, he seemed to be a bit more hyper than usual, especially after coming back from having to be experimented on by Watari. He shrugged it off, he was tired and didn't wish to worry of it. Besides, it was Tsuzuki they were talking about, he always got excited about something or another.

"HISOKA, HISOKA, I'M BACK!" Tsuzuki yelled at the top of his lungs, making Hisoka cover his ears and giving Tsuzuki an icy glare that obviously said '_don't mess with me_.' Tsuzuki immediately quieted, but still bounced around happily, going from one side of the room to the other, and finally to Hisoka, giving him a huge hug.

"Baka!" Hisoka said, pushing Tsuzuki off and giving him a punch and another icy glare for good measure. Tsuzuki was always doing things like this, and it annoyed Hisoka off to no end, or at least that was what he told everyone, but he secretly wondered to himself if he truly did mind. Besides, its not like he hated his child-like partner. No, he didn't hate him at all.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki called out to the younger man who was already walking out the door, "Where going to the restaurant, right?" Tsuzuki asked with his inu eyes.

Hisoka didn't bother looking back, he knew the look his partner was giving him, not like it effected him much though.

"I promised you didn't I?" Hisoka called back, "Now hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." Tsuzuki ran after him after grabbing his jacket, he knew full well that it wasn't a lie.

* * *

'_Something definatly should've happened, I wonder what went wrong. Well if something is going to happen, it will be tonight. Guess I'll find out in the morning._' Watari thought to himself, 003 sitting on his shoulder, looking up at him.

**This is the end of the first chapter of my first story, I know its not long, but hopefully there will be more, Yayyyy. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaayyyy, Its time for Chapter 2, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Tsuzuki tripped over the curb and onto the road, in front of the Chinese restaurant he and his younger partner had just left.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tsuzuki-san?" Hisoka asked again, concern alight in his emerald eyes. His partner had been acting strange ever since they had left the office.

"Yeah, everything is alright," Tsuzuki said with a grin, but it didn't fool Hisoka. He didn't need to be an empath to know the older man wasn't well at all. The fact that Tsuzuki barely touched his plate made Hisoka concerned, but when the deserts came, and Tsuzuki didn't even eat a quarter of what he usually ate, then Hisoka knew for sure that something was seriously wrong.

Tsuzuki stumbled again, catching himself before he landed face first into the pavement. '_By the gods, I feel sick,_' but there was no way he was going to tell Hisoka that. '_Crap, right, empath._' Just as Tsuzuki thought this, he knew it was too late to take it back, he was feeling sick, and it was making his shields weak, Hisoka had heard everything.

"That's it, you're coming with me," Hisoka commanded.

"I'm alright." Tsuzuki managed to say, albeit slurred. He had stopped walking, standing in front of a street light, concentrating on it so as not to have to look at Hisoka.

"You're sick and you know it, now come on, or do I have to drag you."

"I said I was alright, really." '_Weird,_' Tsuzuki thought, '_Why is the pole moving towards me, I'm standing still?_'

"TSUZUKI!" Was all he heard before he black out completely.

* * *

Terazuma was walking out of a small restaurant with Wakaba when he heard a shout. It sounded like Hisoka. He started running to see what the cause of the commotion was. He had to admit, he always had a soft spot for Hisoka, as long as they never touched. He was embarrassed enough by transforming when regular women touched him, it was even worse when another _male_ touched him.

When he got to the place of the commotion, he saw Hisoka shaking an unconscious Tsuzuki, calling his name, trying to awake him. Wakaba came up behind Terazuma. When she saw what was happening, she gasped and ran over to Hisoka, trying to help wake Tsuzuki up, but in vain.

"Hisoka-chan, what happened?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"I-I don't know, he was feeling sick, and-and then he fainted," they both knew that Tsuzuki wasn't one to get sick, at least not to this extent, especially after eating.

"Move out of my way," Terazuma said behind them, he didn't want to have to help the baka, but, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to see Hisoka so sad. He lifted up Tsuzuki and started carrying him, Hisoka and Wakaba following him.

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes, to see that he wasn't in his room, like he originally thought; he was in the infirmary. How'd he end up here? Then he remembered what happened last night, Hisoka must have brought him here, '_Awww, he does care,_' he thought happily to himself. He heard the infirmary door open, and looked to see Watari coming in.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble," Tsuzuki heard Watari mumble under his breath with a frown on his face. '_Why is he staring at me like that?_' Tsuzuki thought to himself self-consciously.

"Well what's up Watari-kun?" Tsuzuki finally asked, starting to blush from Watari's intense gaze. His head was starting to itch, but he ignored it for the moment. There were more pressing matters at hand, like what the hell was Watari so interested in all of a sudden, was there something on his face?

"Um, well, Tsuzuki, I, um, I think I should tell you something, you might not like what you hear though." Watari said, still staring at Tsuzuki with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Well spit it out then," Tsuzuki was losing his patience now, he was also very nervous about what Watari was going to say now.

"Ah, Hisoka is coming up the hall now, he can tell you, I think it may be easier for you." And with that, Watari ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Tsuzuki was out of the bed, he had tried to catch Watari before he left, but he was too slow and to dizzy. Also, he couldn't see in color any more. He was color-blind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What was he going to do? He was color-blind, now he wouldn't be able to see all the beautiful colors around him. He wouldn't be able to see the color of his partners' beautiful emerald eyes. Tsuzuki went underneath the blanket on the bed of which he had woken up earlier. He was never coming out again.

* * *

Hisoka was coming down the hallway towards the infirmary room, when he almost bumped into Watari racing down the hallway towards him. He stepped out of the way of the scientist, who didn't barely acknowledged he was there, and stopped after he had passed the teenaged looking boy.

"Oh, bon, glad to see you, I have a little favor to ask you, could you talk to Tsuzuki for a while, keep him company and the like, I swear I'll explain everything," Watari said in a rush. "Eventually," he said as an afterthought, then raced off again, most likely towards his lab, doing who knows what.

Hisoka didn't know what to say to that, so he head down to see Tsuzuki, curious as to what was up with him, that caused Watari to be in such a haste.

Hisoka heard the blood-curdling scream coming from the infirmary room, he also felt a terrible wave of despair. His heart skipped a beat, and he ran to the room it was coming from, not even hesitating before he opened the door, and burst into the room. He looked around, nothing seemed to be wrong, other that what seemed to be Tsuzuki hiding underneath a blanket, holding the edges underneath so as if not to slip his grasp and the blanket to fall off.

"Tsuzuki, what's the matter, what's wrong, are you alright?" Hisoka asked, walking slowly over to the cowering man.

"Don't come near me," groaned Tsuzuki, he didn't think he could face Hisoka after his-his, betrayal. He started sobbing into the pillow he had included in his little blanket prison. He felt the bed tip a bit, Hisoka had sat on the bed beside him. Tsuzuki turned on his side, away from Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki-san, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Tsuzuki managed to gasp between sobs. He felt as Hisoka started tugging at the blankets, trying to lift it out of Tsuzuki's grip. Tsuzuki only gripped it tighter though, he couldn't let Hisoka see him until everything was back to normal.

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka let go of the blanket, and both were quiet for the moment.

"Why do you feel like you betrayed me?" Hisoka asked quietly, concerned, his partner was filled with anguish, and it was tearing him apart inside.

"Its-its- bec-," Tsuzuki didn't go any farther, he couldn't, because huge, racking sobs wouldn't allow him to. Everything was quiet again, except for the cries of course.

All of a sudden he felt the blankets being ripped from his grasp, and the blanket was thrown onto the floor.

"Tsuzuki, stop being a baby and tell me what's wrong with you!" Hisoka said, he had had enough, if Tsuzuki wasn't going to tell him on his own, then Hisoka was going to force it out of him.

Tsuzuki scrambled off the bed and hid underneath it, he couldn't face Hisoka, at least, not now. He felt small thin hands clamp around his ankles, and then he was pulled backwards. He held onto the pillow that he didn't remember he still had a hold of, burying his face in it, as he was dragged out from under the bed. He knew he was beat, he couldn't keep it a secret from Hisoka, not for long anyway.

Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka and-

"By the gods!" Hisoka said, staring at Tsuzuki,

"Wait let me explain, I-," but Hisoka cut him off.

"You have ears!" Hisoka said in awe. Tsuzuki looked at him as if he was crazy, of course has ears, doesn't everybody?

"INU ears!" Hisoka answered the unasked question. "And a- an- INU t-t-tail!"

* * *

When Tatsumi heard the scream, he was going to go to the infirmary, to check on Tsuzuki. He saw Watari running down the hallway. Watari stopped and looked in the direction of the scream, but then ran in the direction he was originally headed. He saw Tatsumi standing there looking startled. Watari grabbed his arm and led him away from the infirmary.

"I'll explain everything later, I swear."

* * *

**So, how did you like the second chapter. Was it good. You know what, I'm thinking about making a romance fan fic between Hisoka and Terazuma, of course with a few tweaks (the transforming thing for example) has there even been a story wrote solely on the relationship between the two, cause if there has, I haven't seen it. If you think I should, write one i mean, please say so. At the moment, I'll be writing the third chapter XD. This is fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, it's the third chapter of Inu Tsuzuki, I hope you enjoy my first fan fic!**

**Man, just about everyone is showing up**

* * *

"Inu ears?" Tsuzuki said with disbelief, "And a **tail**?" The earlier anguish of having become color-blind was completely forgotten.

Tsuzuki felt the top of his head, and sure enough, he had a pair of inu ears. Then he turned his head, trying to look behind him without moving. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark something swishing back and forth. How come he had never noticed before"

He looked at Hisoka in confusion, what was happening to him. Tsuzuki sat on the bed, clutching the pillow to his chest, everything was going from bad to worse, what would Hisoka think about him, now that he looked like a freak. Truthfully in his mind, he didn't mind at all about the ears and the tail, he just didn't want Hisoka to think him as a freak, he didn't think he could bear it.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes for a moment, feeling tears start to build. He felt the bed tip as Hisoka sat on the bed beside him. He didn't have to look to know that his younger partners' eyes were still on him, '_What does he think of me now?_' Tsuzuki thought to himself. All of a sudden, he felt something gently brush against his inu ears. He opened his eyes wide, but stayed staring at the floor, not sure if it was just a figment of his imagination. Then he felt thin fingers squeeze his inu ears and tug sharply.

"Ouch, what are you-," Tsuzuki gasped out before Hisoka cut him off.

"They're **real**!" Hisoka said, awe still apparent on his face. He was leaning towards Tsuzuki now, eyes still on the inu ears. Tsuzuki just stared at him in confusion, didn't it bother the other that he had an extra pair of ears?

"Kaaaaawwwwaaaaaiiii!" Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned to look at two female figures standing in the doorway. Saya and Yuma. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, wondering why the younger man hadn't run off by now, Tsuzuki could see the fear in his eyes, see the way his body tensed when he heard the voice of one of the girls.

Tsuzuki was glad Hisoka hadn't run off though, he didn't think he could stand being alone, not knowing if the younger man was disgusted with him, and since Hisoka hadn't run off yet, he was hopeful.

All of a sudden Hisoka was pushed rudely off the bed and onto the floor as two energetic girls glomped Tsuzuki.

"Look at his ears!" Cooed Saya. "There so soft and cute!"

"Look at his tail!" Cooed Yuma. "Kawaaaiiii!"

Hisoka was still on the floor, looking at the two energetic girls cooing over his partner. He wanted to talk to Tsuzuki, but he knew better than to get in the way of the two girls. He got up and walked to the door, looking behind him, Tsuzuki was focused on trying to get the girls off of him. He wasn't making much progress. Hisoka closed the door behind him and started looking for Watari, he knew the scientist had something to do with, the way he was acting earlier.

It wasn't like Hisoka didn't like the extra ears and the tail, he secretly thought it was cute, and that it suited Tsuzuki very well, but Tsuzuki had seemed so sad, he wouldn't even look at Hisoka, '_He must really hate it,_' he thought.

* * *

Watari and Tatsumi were hiding in the supply closet. Tatsumi wasn't in there by choice, no, the maniac scientist had pulled Tatsumi in there when he was going to see Tsuzuki.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Tatsumi asked the scientist.

"Nothing, nothing," Watari muttered, wondering how long he would have to hide there, he knew **someone **was going to be mad at him, he could just feel it.

"Watari," Tatsumi said threateningly, Watari cringed.

"I didn't do nothing!" Watari cried, and then muttered under his breath, "Well, almost nothing." Tatsumi heard it though, and demanded Watari to explain.

* * *

Terazuma and Wakaba were walking down the hallway to the infirmary. Wakaba had dragged Terazuma there, he wouldn't have been there otherwise. They stopped in the hallway as they saw the infirmary door open and Hisoka stepped out.

Hisoka had a sad but thoughtful look on his face. He glanced around and found he wasn't the only one there.

"Oh, good morning, Wakaba-san, Terazuma-san." Hisoka said, and walked off the other way.

"What's up with him?" Terazuma said.

"Let's find out!" Wakaba said cheerfully walking to the infirmary door, waiting for him to catch up.

She was about to open the door, when Tsuzuki opened it and almost ran into her in his haste to get away from the ecstatic girls chasing after him, but he stopped just in time.

Wakaba stared at Tsuzuki in confusion. Was he into cosplay now? Terazuma came up behind her, when he looked at Tsuzuki, he stared, then, he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Terazuma-san! Don't laugh pleaaasssseee!" Tsuzuki begged, eyes beginning to tear up.

"S-sorry, can-can't help it," Terazuma said, still laughing, he was thinking of all the times Tsuzuki was running from something, it made him think of the man with a tail between his legs, look at him now, it wasn't just imagined anymore.

Tsuzuki barged out of the room bawling. "HISOKA!" He cried out, looking for his partner, who was now no where to be seen, having gone when Saya and Yuma had appeared. Tsuzuki ran outside underneath the Sakura trees, and curled up in fetal position, sobbing, thinking that Hisoka hated him now.

* * *

Hisoka heard Tsuzuki call out his name, could feel anguish dripping off each syllable, but he couldn't deal with him now, he had to deal what he knew was the cause of the problem- Watari.

* * *

"Ahh-CHOO," Watari sneezed, someone must be thinking about him. He knew wasn't anything good.

* * *

**—As all of this was taking place—**

"Everything seems so quiet today," Chief Konoe said to the Gushoshin twins, as they were delivering him a book he'd asked for earlier.

"It does doesn't it, especially with Tsuzuki in the infirmary, we don't have to worry about him blowing the library again!" One of the Gushoshin twins said.

"Let's hope he stays there for a while!" The other agreed.

* * *

**So, how do you like it so far, this chapter kind of came out people being mean to Tsuzuki, darn. I guess i have only myself to blame about that. Well i'll try to make that better.**

**This story didn't come out originally as i had planned really, it was supposed to focus more on Hisoka, kind of forgot that though. Also, the ideas kind of came to me while i was writing this, so it might not be too good, and might eventually come back to bite me in the but later on, but enough about the little things.**

**But like i said earlier, this is fun writing this, i have lots of ideas for different things (snort). Please, R and R and i'll try and come up with the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its now time for my fourth chapter, who ever has read this far must like my story (or is very curious or is one of those kinds of people who don't stop doing something until its done, like reading my story). On to the story.**

* * *

"Okay, explain again, what you did, slooowwwly," Tatsumi said to Watari, having tried to keep up with Watari's rushed explanation about what had happened.

Watari sighed and was about to start over again, when he heard a pounding on the door. He was glad he had locked the door, and had the only key.

"Watari, open this damn door!" Hisoka yelled through the supply closet door, pounding on it. No answer.

"I know you're in there. I know Tatsumi's in there too, so open the door!"

'_Oh, yeah, he's an empath,'_ Watari should have thought of that.

Tatsumi sighed, "Just open the door, Watari, besides, I have work to take care of."

Silence

"Watari?"

"I lost the key."

"WHAT?" Hisoka yelled, how was he going to help Tsuzuki now, when the only person he knew who could figure out a way to reverse the effects on the Inu-man, was locked in a closet.

"I think I threw it somewhere behind me after I locked the door." The supply closet was big and filled with lots of junk, it hadn't been cleaned out in ages. For all he knew, it had fallen between the cracks in the floor.

The day was definitely not going well for Watari, first, the potion didn't work like it was supposed too, he made Tsuzuki sad, Hisoka mad, and now was locked in a closet with a shadow master, the teenage empath outside the door, and lost the key.

Watari sighed, no use worrying about the little things. His experiment was a failure, which was the main point.

Hisoka thought about breaking down the door, but he couldn't be sure what would happen to the two inside. He couldn't care less about the scientist, but he would get in major trouble if the secretary were hurt. He slumped up against the door.

"Then what are we going to do?" Hisoka asked, he was worried about the look he had seen on Tsuzuki's face.

"I'll try to think of something to get Tsuzuki back to normal, but it would be best not to leave him alone, I don't know what might happen to him." Watari answered, already searching for the key, feeling Tatsumi's icy glare on him.

* * *

Tsuzuki had stopped crying, but every now and then, a few tears managed to escape. He heard footsteps approach him, and he tried curling up into a tighter ball.

"Tsuzuki."

It was Hisoka, Tsuzuki whimpered. He couldn't face Hisoka anymore, if the boy hated him.

He felt Hisoka sit down beside him. Neither said a word for a long time. All was quiet except for Tsuzuki's quiet sniffling.

Tsuzuki couldn't stand it any more.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out looking at Hisoka's stunned face.

"Why?" Hisoka asked in confusion, why was Tsuzuki apologizing for something that made the Inu-man sad?

"Because I look like a monster and you hate me now!" Was the reply as Tsuzuki curled himself back into a ball. Hisoka was even more confused.

"Why would I hate you?" Hisoka asked, he didn't think Tsuzuki looked like a monster.

"But-but-," was all Tsuzuki managed to get out before he started crying again.

"Tsuzuki, I don't hate you. I don't know what makes you think that I do." Hisoka said softly, looking at the Sakura petals floating to the ground

"Besides, the inu ears and tail, isn't really all that bad." Hisoka said even softer, Tsuzuki almost didn't catch it.

"You-you really like it?" Tsuzuki asked, eyes wide. His hope rising that Hisoka didn't hate him.

Hisoka responded by turning his face away, but Tsuzuki caught the blush forming on his younger partners' face.

"'Soka!" Tsuzuki threw his arms around Hisoka's neck.

"GET OFF!" Hisoka yelled, his blush deepening, which Tsuzuki saw as well. He only hugged tighter. Hisoka knew Tsuzuki wasn't going to let go, and stopped struggling when he felt immense happiness radiating off of the other, he didn't have to be an empath to feel it.

After a while, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki off and stood up. Tsuzuki looked disappointed.

"Come on, its getting dark, and I'm tired." Hisoka told him.

"Alright, alright," Tsuzuki pouted.

"Besides, I need to talk to Watari, if he and Tatsumi are out of the closet yet."

A look of surprise crossed Tsuzuki's face, he didn't know that the two were like that.

"It's not that." Hisoka said, "I'll explain later."

* * *

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" Saya and Yuma were calling out, their play-toy had escaped earlier and was no where to be found.

"I know, let's go find Hisoka, he could find Tsuzuki for us, with his empathy!" Saya said to Yuma.

"That's a great idea!" Yuma agreed. The two girls ran off to find the young empath, laughing happily.

* * *

"That was so mean, Terazuma-chan!" Wakaba said to Terazuma again as they searched for Tsuzuki.

"I know, I know, I'm very sorry," Terazuma said yet again, though he didn't mean it. Just because he had chucked a little bit, Wakaba had him searching for amethyst-eyed man, which was the last thing he wanted to do that day. He had other things to do, like work for instance, but Wakaba wasn't going to let him until they had found Tsuzuki.

As they were searching the cafeteria, Terazuma looked out the window, and saw Hisoka walking past, with a happy Tsuzuki behind him, who's tail was swishing back in forth. Wakaba came up beside Terazuma to see what he was looking at, and saw the two walking past the building.

"Well, then, that's that, I suppose," she said, a bright smile on her face, looking up at her partner.

* * *

**So, did you like my fourth chapter. It took me a little longer to write this chapter that it did others. The length had nothing to do with it. I couldn't think of anything, but I like how it ended up. Well now, I'll be writing chapter 5 XD. Please R and R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It is time. For the next chapter any ways, which I hope you enjoy.**

**I like this chapter.**

* * *

**BOOM**

Tatsumi managed to get the door off.

"This is coming out of you paycheck." The secretary said as he walked through the wreckage of the door.

"O-okay," Watari said, he knew he would end up getting the same treatment as the door if he argued. Or pouted, as he would have done. Instead he frowned at the unfairness of it all, wasn't it all for the love of science?

Tatsumi walked off, heading towards his office, fuming, he had a lot of work that he needed to get done, and he had wasted precious time because of a certain mad scientist.

"Oh, hi bon!" Watari said as Hisoka walked towards him, surprise on his face, he didn't think Tatsumi would wreck something that would cost him money to replace.

Watari noticed Tsuzuki walking behind the boy, inu ears up, eyes gleaming, tail swishing. A smile let up the scientist face.

"Have you figured out how to turn Tsuzuki-san back to normal?" Hisoka asked, still eyeing the wreckage.

"Nope, not yet, maybe in the morning," Watari answered, still grinning. 003 flew over and landed on his shoulder.

Hisoka sighed, and turned around, "Well, the day is almost over, we might as well as go home now. He looked at Tsuzuki, how was looking at him with his trademark inu-eyes.

"Wh-what?" Hisoka said blushing. It seemed more effective than ever.

"Can I go home with you tonight?" Tsuzuki begged, "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Why?' Hisoka asked, was there something wrong with Tsuzuki's home?

"Please, please, please?" Tsuzuki continued, ignoring Hisoka's question.

"Fine, then. I'm going now then." Hisoka looked away, but not before seeing the wink Watari threw at Tsuzuki. '_What was that for?_' Hisoka thought to himself, walking away, with Tsuzuki trailing behind him, with a huge, childish grin on his face.

"HISOKA!" Hisoka heard his name being called by two different people at the same time. "Shit." He started to run, and thought of a better idea, and teleported away to his home. Saya and Yuma never looked there, usually.

"TSUZUKI!" The girls called out. Tsuzuki whirled around, surprised, he thought they had gone home earlier.

"O-oh, hi girls, sorry, but I have to go home," Tsuzuki said, teleporting as well to Hisoka's home.

"NOOOOO, DON'T GOOOO!" Was the last thing he heard from the girls, as they attempted to jump on him, before he got away, but didn't succeed.

"Sorry girls, you're going to have to try harder next time!" Watari said behind them, having watched the whole spectacle with a wide grin.

"We will, don't you worry, Watari-chan," Saya said, walking away, arm in arm with Yuma. Watari chuckled. He thought about Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Maybe his potion hadn't been such a failure after all. Despite the ending result wasn't quite as planned. But it did speed up another plan he was still forming in his mind. It had to do with furthering the relationship between the two partners how where apparently oblivious to their feelings towards each other, though everyone else could see it clear as day.

He started off towards his laboratory, whistling a happy little tune. Now that he thought about it, he might not need to help in the relationship any further, they should be to handle it on there own now.

* * *

"You have such a clean home!" Tsuzuki said, happily. He was combing over Hisoka's apartment room, he never really had a chance to come in before, because Hisoka had never let him come inside, rather, Tsuzuki was made to wait at the door.

Hisoka sighed, today had been a long day, and he was tired. He slumped down onto the couch. His house seemed so clean because there wasn't really anything to make a clutter. He had a TV, a couch, a small plant in the window, a coffee table, a rug, and that was about it for the living room. He didn't even have any pictures hung up on the wall.

Tsuzuki sat on the couch beside Hisoka, a grin still on his face, but then he frowned suddenly, and Hisoka saw it.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, he didn't think he wanted to know, he was to tired to deal with anymore problems.

"Well I-," Tsuzuki started to say, but his growling stomach alerted Hisoka as to what was wrong. Hisoka smiled despite himself, he hadn't seen Tsuzuki eat all day, he hadn't seen him for most of the day though, so he hadn't thought that Tsuzuki hadn't fed himself.

Hisoka got up off the couch, heading towards the kitchen, Tsuzuki following him, his face hopeful, he might be getting a free meal, if he didn't make Hisoka mad that is. His young partner might not decide to feed him then.

Hisoka turned around towards him, "What do you want to eat? But I don't have much, so don't expect much."

Tsuzuki wagged his tail involuntarily. Hisoka was going to feed him! "Anything is fine!" Tsuzuki said with a huge grin on his face. He finally had a chance to go inside Hisoka's house, and he was going to be fed by Hisoka as well.

Now that he thought about it, it was just like the dream he had been having for a while. Being invited into Hisoka's house, Hisoka offering to feed him. A table set for two with the lights turned off and them eating by the light of a candle. Hisoka leading him to the small bedroom in the apartment, their lips locked in an intense kiss…

Whoa, better stop thinking about that, while in the same room with an Empath. But when Tsuzuki looked up to see Hisoka blushing furiously and turning away, he knew it was a little too late. Tsuzuki continued following Hisoka into the kitchen, a blush forming on his own face.

Through the whole time Hisoka was cooking, he kept his back on Tsuzuki, although Tsuzuki didn't blame him. When Hisoka was finally done, he set the food down on the plate with a "Here," and walked off towards the bathroom.

Tsuzuki started eating with zealous, he wasn't about to let the food Hisoka made go to waste. He made sure to savor every bit of the delicious food. He wasn't sure if Hisoka was ever going to allow Tsuzuki in his house ever again.

When Hisoka had come out, the blush was gone, well almost, there was a slightly pink tinge on his cheeks that wasn't usually there. He had already gotten his pajamas on. Hisoka sighed and sat down on the couch, and started to doze. He jerked awake when he felt Tsuzuki pick him up.

"What the **hell **do you think you're doing?" Hisoka yelled, struggling to get out of Tsuzuki's arms.

"Calm down, 'Soka, I'm just carrying you to your room, you'll get a cramp if you sleep like that on the couch!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully.

Hisoka struggle a little bit more, but finally stopped and let Tsuzuki carry him to his room.

Tsuzuki set Hisoka down gently on the bed, covering him with the comforter, it was cold in the house, and he didn't want his partner. Besides, Hisoka had had a long day, and must be tired. But the comforter didn't look like it could keep all that much warm.

Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka's eyes were starting to close, and left the room quietly. When he was back in the living room, he laid down on the couch. He didn't have a blanket or a pillow, so it was a bit uncomfortable. And cold, it was very cold.

All of a sudden, Tsuzuki came up what he thought was a great idea. He smiled and got up, what he was planning was going to help both him and Hisoka out.

* * *

It was morning, and light was streaming in through the bedroom window. He was still half-asleep and Hisoka had no idea how he had gotten in his room. As the sleep-induced fog was starting to lift he remembered that Tsuzuki had carried him to the bed and then left the room.

Hisoka tried to get up, but found that he couldn't move all that well, so he decided to lay there for a little bit, while he tried to wake up a little bit more. '_Weird,_' he thought, he had woken up and wasn't as cold as he usually was this early in the morning.

"Good mornin,' Sunshine!" Hisoka heard from behind him. He froze. His brain had finally registered why he couldn't move earlier, and why he was warmer that usual. Tsuzuki had his arms wrapped around him. **Tsuzuki** had his arms around **him**. What the hell was going on here?

At first, Hisoka thought it must be a dream, and that he was still dozing, but when he managed to around, he saw Tsuzuki smiling at him. Tsuzuki's head was a on pillow. Hisoka's head was on a pillow too. There was only one pillow on his bed, and it wasn't exactly regular pillow size.

Tsuzuki saw Hisoka freeze up, and then turn around. Then he saw Hisoka blush, a much deeper shade than last night.

Tsuzuki noticed that he had put his arms around Hisoka when he was sleeping, '_I bet that's what he's blushing about,_' he thought. He was only half-right. He pulled Hisoka closer to his body, '_He feels so warm!_' Tsuzuki thought, as he smiled at Hisoka, who was blushing deeper than he thought was even possible.

"W-what are you doing!" Hisoka finally managed to say.

"Making you warmer!" Tsuzuki snuggled up closer to Hisoka, putting his nose on the boy's chest, he smelt so good.

Tsuzuki felt the urge to kiss Hisoka's cheek, and he followed that urge, causing Hisoka to gasp. It was a wonder Hisoka hadn't broke a blood vessel, his face was so red.

Tsuzuki let Hisoka go and jumped off the bed, he knew if he held on to Hisoka any longer that his smaller partner was going to hurt him. Badly.

"I'll go and make you breakfast!" Tsuzuki said, and bounced out the door, tail wagging.

After Hisoka finally began to think again, his face drained off all color when he finally comprehended what Tsuzuki had just said. Tsuzuki was going to cook, in his kitchen. In his kitchen, Tsuzuki was going to cook.

Hisoka tried to leap off the bed, in a rush to get Tsuzuki out of his kitchen, but was caught in the comforter and fell on his hands and knees. He was finally able to get the comforter off, after getting it more and more tangled in his haste to get it off, he managed to get up and out the door of the bedroom, fearing it was too late, which it almost was.

Tsuzuki had just figured out how to turn the stove burners on, and was trying to fry eggs on it, though the flame was on high, and he wasn't paying too much attention, whistling and smiling and just being altogether happy, tail wagging back and forth vigorously.

Hisoka bumped Tsuzuki out of the way and took hold of the frying pan, turning the flame down. Tsuzuki whimpered pathetically, he want to make Hisoka breakfast, but the boy wouldn't let him. It was like this every time he tried to cook for Hisoka, hell, it was like this every time he tried to cook for anyone. Was his cooking that bad?

"Get out some plates and glasses," Hisoka commanded, trying to distract Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was thoroughly distracted and got two plates and two glasses.

"Get more eggs," he heard Hisoka say, and Tsuzuki obeyed.

When breakfast was done being cooked and on plates, and glasses filled with what was left of the juice that was left in the fridge, the two went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hisoka turned the TV on, and started watching the news, while occasionally eating a bit of the small amount of eggs that he made for himself.

He usually didn't eat in the morning, especially when he had work, but today was an off day, and Tsuzuki wouldn't stop pestering him until he had got some for himself.

Even though Hisoka knew he didn't have work today, he was still planning on going in, to do some paperwork on some cases, and to also ask Watari if he had figured out how change Tsuzuki back to normal.

Hisoka noticed the Inu-man staring at him intently with sad eyes, food forgotten. He also felt with his Empathy that Tsuzuki was feeling very sad for some reason, and the feeling of betrayal was back.

"Tsuzuki? What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, Tsuzuki looked surprised and tried to look away, but then burst into tears. Hisoka put his plate of food on the coffee table, besides the plate Tsuzuki had set there not a minute before.

Hisoka was about to try and comfort Tsuzuki, when Tsuzuki threw his arms around Hisoka's waist and started sobbing onto the boy's chest.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki! Please, tell me what's wrong!" Hisoka pleaded, he couldn't stand his friend being sad anymore.

"I'm so sorry, 'Soka!" Tsuzuki cried.

"Tsuzuki, look at me and tell me what's wrong." Hisoka commanded, he was going to make Tsuzuki tell him what was bothering him.

Tsuzuki still wouldn't look at Hisoka, and Hisoka finally had enough. He put his hands on Tsuzuki's face and forced Tsuzuki to look up at him. His face was covered in tears, and his nose was staring to run. Hisoka could see the surprise on Tsuzuki's face.

"I-I can't see!" Tsuzuki finally managed to say, surprising Hisoka. Had he gone blind? He didn't think that was the case.

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked, still forcing Tsuzuki's face up.

"I-I can't see the color of your eyes anymore!" Tsuzuki wailed, and managed to get his head back to Hisoka's chest.

"You're… Colorblind?" Hisoka asked, confused, what did this have to do with his eyes?

"Yeeessss!" (hiccup) "I'm so sorrryyyy!" (hiccup)

"Why do you have to be sorry?" Hisoka asked, even more confused, why was Tsuzuki apologizing?

"Because! I can't see your eyes! And they're so pretty too!" Tsuzuki cried, this was all Watari's fault.

Hisoka decided to ignore that, and went back to trying to stop Tsuzuki's tears. "It's because of the potion you drank earlier, right?" Hisoka felt Tsuzuki nod and then hiccup again, "Well, then, Watari will be able to fix it when you're turned back to normal, alright, so please, stop crying!" Hisoka begged.

"Your really not mad then?" Tsuzuki said against the fabric of Hisoka's shirt. Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's cheeks like earlier and forced him to meet his gaze. Then Hisoka smiled. "Why would I be mad, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki was so happy, his green-eyed partner wasn't mad at him, even after such a betrayal. Tsuzuki was so happy, that, without thinking, he crushed his lips against Hisoka's own.

* * *

**Yayyyy, the 5****th**** chapter is done, I'm am very happy, and no, this isn't the last chapter, I still have ideas for another chapter. Two more at the most. I like how this one ended. XD . This chapter was also longer than the other's. I hope you enjoyed (I kind of like the next chapter better thought XD). **

**Also, I'm writing another fanfic at the moment, about Hisoka and Terazuma, maybe you might enjoy that one as well, though its going to be a bit more dramatic.**

**I'm glad you read my story up to this far. Now, on to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It is now time for the 6****th**** chapter, it just might be the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and the first paragraph is the same as the last one in the 5****th**** chapter, a recap, if you will.**

* * *

Tsuzuki was so happy, his green-eyed partner wasn't mad at him, even after such a betrayel. Tsuzuki was so happy, that, without thinking, he crushed his lips against Hisoka's own.

Hisoka was surprised when Tsuzuki had suddenly started kissing him, and froze. His hands were still hanging uselessly behind Tsuzuki's head, were he had held his partner's face just seconds ago.

Tsuzuki finally realized what he was doing, and pulled back a little. He noticed that he was halfway on top of Hisoka as well, having pushed the boy down when he practically attacked him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki said, still lying on top of Hisoka. Hisoka just stared at him, eyes wide, he was still surprised at what Tsuzuki had just done.

'_He's really going to hate me for this._' Tsuzuki thought to himself, and leaned down to give Hisoka another kiss.

"Wh-what are y-," Hisoka was cut off when Tsuzuki kissed him again.

Hisoka gasped, and Tsuzuki took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into his partners' mouth, exploring it.

At first, Tsuzuki was expecting Hisoka to push him away and hit him and scream at him, and was surprised when he felt Hisoka's tongue start to spar with his own, and Tsuzuki moaned into the kiss.

Tsuzuki started trailing kisses down the line of Hisoka's jaw to his neck, causing Hisoka to gasp again.

Hisoka couldn't believe what was happening. He had just been trying to comfort Tsuzuki, now they were kissing!

Hisoka had liked Tsuzuki for a while, but he thought of it more as a brotherly like, not like this. But as he half-lay, half-sat there, he knew he liked Tsuzuki much more than brotherly like. He could also tell with his Empathy that Tsuzuki felt the same way.

Tsuzuki moved back up to Hisoka's lips, and used his tongue to ask for entrance. Hisoka gladly obliged, and let there tongues spar again.

They didn't notice the door open and someone exclaim, "Oh, my," giggle, and then close the door quietly.

* * *

Yuma had just gotten back to Meifu, she had something she desperately needed to tell Saya. The two girls had given up their search for Hisoka and Tsuzuki, and were going to search for them in the morning.

Both girl's were pretty sure Hisoka was going to go back to work, he hadn't gotten much paper work done yesterday, and he was such a workaholic, he would have come even if it was his day off.

But when Hisoka didn't show up, Saya and Yuma had split up to search for the two male partners. Saya was going to Tsuzuki's house, and Yuma was going to Hisoka's house. They were going to meet back up in Watari's lab if they couldn't find anything. Or did, in this case.

Yuma almost ran to Watari's lab, she had such exciting news, and almost ran into Tatsumi.

"Sorry!" She called, skipping around Tatsumi and started running. Tatsumi watched as she ran down the hall, adjusting his glasses, he shrugged and continued to his office, he had other things to worry about.

* * *

Saya had just gotten back to Watari's lab after searching for Tsuzuki, but couldn't find him. She was going to ask Watari if he knew where Tsuzuki and Hisoka were, when-

"SAYA, SAYA, I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" She heard, Yuma running down the hall towards the lab.

Watari had just come back from getting coffee, and saw Yuma very excited and he decided to ask what it was about. He was about to ask as she ran past. Yuma stopped for a second, as if to ponder something. Then she grabbed Watari by the wrist and dragged him to his lab, where Saya was waiting for her.

"I have good news! I have good news!" Yuma said, literally jumping in anticipation with the news she had to give, once all three were in the lab.

"What? What?" Saya and Watari asked at the same time, both of them were excited as well.

"Ok, ok, when I went to Hisoka's apartment, I picked the lock and opened the door and guess what I saw?"

"What? What?" Saya and Watari repeated.

"They were **making out** on the couch!" Yuma said excitedly. Both Saya and Watari's eyes went wide, and then they both grinned. Everyone knew that something was going to happen eventually, but that didn't make them any less excited about it.

"We should throw a party when they come in tomorrow!" Saya decided, but Watari frowned.

"I don't think Tatsumi-san would like that," he said. Damn, he really wanted to throw a party.

"Let us deal with that!" Saya said, grinning, and linked arms with Yuma and started walking towards Tatsumi's office. They also had to tell everyone the great news as well, so they needed to hurry, that way they could get everything ready, they still had to plan it as well.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about something," Hisoka said, as he was about to go out. He had promised Tsuzuki earlier after their "make-out session" that they would go out and get some lunch later. It was now later and Tsuzuki was loping around happily.

Hisoka had Tsuzuki teleport to his own home to get some clean clothes, especially a big coat and hat, that could cover up the inu ears and tail. Tsuzuki almost pouted when Hisoka told him that he needed to cover himself up, but he didn't, he was in too good of a mood. At least it wasn't too warm outside, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

Tsuzuki made sure that Hisoka would be warm too, and as they were about to leave, he stopped at the door and leaned down gave Hisoka a kiss. As Tsuzuki pulled away, he saw a blush on Hisoka's face and chuckled.

"Baka," Hisoka said, walking out the door, embarrassed, with Tsuzuki trailing along behind him. If Tsuzuki could have wagged his tail, he would have.

They walked out, the air was cold, but it felt so fresh. They walked to one of Tsuzuki's favorite restaurants. He looked so excited. Tsuzuki was thinking about ordering everything on the menu, but decided against it. Hisoka had said he was paying, and Tsuzuki didn't want to waste all of Hisoka's money on himself, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly, especially since they were together now.

When they got to the restaurant, they were the only customers there, mostly because everyone else was probably at work. They went a small table, sitting across from each other, by a window furthest away from the entrance.

"What do you think I should get?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at Hisoka, who jumped, he had been staring out the window, at something far, far away.

"What ever you want," Hisoka answered, he didn't care what Tsuzuki got, as long as he liked it. He started looking out the window again.

Tsuzuki was disappointed, he wanted Hisoka's attention on **him**.

"You know, if you wanted, we could continue what we were doing earlier," Tsuzuki said, looking serious. That definitely got Hisoka's attention.

Hisoka looked up, blushing.

"We could go back to my place," Tsuzuki suggested.

"Th-that's all right," Hisoka said, looking away, he was going to have to do something about that blushing thing.

Tsuzuki was disappointed, and Hisoka was such a good kisser too, despite his young age.

"Are ya' ready to order?" A pretty, young waitress had come up, looking at the two men. Hisoka could tell she was nervous about something, but he didn't delve too much into it, he couldn't care less.

"Tsuzuki?" He said, wasn't the man ready to order yet?

"O-Oh yeah," Tsuzuki gave her his order, he didn't get as much as he wanted, but he didn't really care, he was still thinking about the kiss with Hisoka earlier.

Hisoka ordered a small salad, the waitress went away, and he turned his head back out the window. Tsuzuki watched the girl go, noticing her nervousness. When she had gotten to the kitchen, he heard two girls squeal with delight.

Tsuzuki found that he could here most of there conversation, most likely the cause of the inu ears. What he heard made him smile.

* * *

**-In the Kitchen-**

"Did you **see** how cute those two were?'"

"I **did**, they were so hot!"

"I like the older one better, you know?"

"You always like the older ones."

"I can't help it, besides, you're always liking the younger ones."

"I wonder why there here?"

"To eat, maybe?"

"No, I mean, what kind of **relationship **do they have, they don't look related."

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too."

"Do you think-, maybe they're-."

"Together?"

* * *

**-Back in the Restaurant-**

Tsuzuki heard more squeals, leave it to yaoi crazy fangirls to figure it out. He chuckled, if Hisoka had heard the conversation, he would have wanted to leave, before Tsuzuki even got to eat.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, looking at Tsuzuki. He could feel a kind of excitement coming from somewhere with his Empathy. He was sure he didn't like this feeling.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka knew something was up, but he decided to let it alone, he was in a very good mood.

The food finally arrived, and waitress left, going to squeal some more with her friend, no doubt. Tsuzuki ate his food with zealous, while Hisoka picked at his salad, he wasn't used to eating so much food in one day.

"Is everything all right?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka, putting a hand up to Hisoka's cheek, eliciting more squeals from the kitchen.

Hisoka blushed, and looked down. "Yeah, everything's fine, really," Tsuzuki was just going to have to be fine with that answer, because Hisoka wasn't going to say anything else. But really, Hisoka was fine, he just had a lot on his mind, like the kiss from earlier for instance.

The two finished there meal soon after, and Tsuzuki, of course, ordered desert. He tried goading Hisoka into getting desert as well, but the boy had barely even touched his salad, so Tsuzuki didn't push it. He knew Hisoka didn't have a big appetite, and he didn't want to make the boy sick. Or mad, as his partner would get if he bothered him about his eating habits.

Tsuzuki finally finished his meal and the waitress came back with the bill, looking a bit disappointed. "Will that be all?" She asked, Hisoka nodded, and she went back to the kitchen.

"We should get going, alright?" Hisoka said, turning to look at Tsuzuki, and was caught off guard when Tsuzuki leaned forward and caught his lips with his own. Hisoka froze, he was nowhere near getting used to this.

They heard a crash in the kitchen and they broke apart and looked up.

"Oh my god, Cherri! Are you all right? Wake up!"

Tsuzuki looked back to Hisoka with a sheepish grin, Hisoka was looking at his hands resting on the table, he was blushing furiously.

"Let's go then!" Tsuzuki hopped up, heading towards the door. He turned to make sure Hisoka was following him, who was, and was walking slowly towards the door, face never leaving the ground, still blushing.

Tsuzuki smiled to himself. Now that he thought about it, if it hadn't been for Watari turning him into an Inu-man, he wouldn't have gotten so far with Hisoka. Tsuzuki made a mental note to thank the scientist later.

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Terazuma asked Wakaba, she was looking at a restaurant across the street, her mouth was hanging slightly open. Then he saw her face light up into a smile, and then giggled.

'_Women,_' he thought, he would **never** understand them. Then again, its not like he really wanted to.

* * *

**How did you like the third chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. The beginning was kind of embarrassing for me to write. (Just for those who didn't figure it out, the thing Wakaba saw through the window was Tsuzuki and Hisoka kissing!).**

**There shall be another chapter, maybe two, if I get more ideas, I didn't even expect the restaurant part, but that is how it came out. I hope you enjoyed it XD.**

**(I'm still kind of embarrassed when I read the first few paragraphs. Mostly because it was ME who wrote it. I still like it though.)**

**Let the ideas flow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the 7****th**** chapter of Inu Tsuzuki, I'm glad you've read this far, must mean you like it or something. I thank you. XD. Now, on with the story!**

**Also, sorry to say, but this is the last chapter.**

* * *

"Can we go for ice cream please?" Tsuzuki begged. He and Hisoka had gone to the park, and Tsuzuki had seen an ice cream vender.

"Go ahead, do what you want," was Hisoka's reply, but Tsuzuki didn't much like it.

"What kind do you want?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka sat down on a bench with a sigh.

"Vanilla's fine, I guess, but get a small!" Hisoka called to Tsuzuki, as the inu-man had trotted off as soon as he heard the word vanilla.

When he got to the vender, there was a woman with a small child looking back at him, with wide eyes and his thumb in his mouth. The mother looked at her child, and told him to take his thumb out, though he but it back in when his mother looked away.

All of a sudden, a great wind blew, and Tsuzuki's hat flew off and went up a few feet. Tsuzuki managed to catch it, and put it back on, covering up the inu ears, though it was already too late. The child had already seen it. He looked at Tsuzuki with awe, and Tsuzuki grinned at him, and put his finger to his lips. The boy only nodded.

Tsuzuki eventually came back with the ice cream, a large chocolate for him, and a small vanilla for Hisoka, as he had asked. When he got to the bench Hisoka was sitting at, and stood by him, not sitting down.

Tsuzuki started lapping at his ice cream with glee, and noticed Hisoka had barely even touched his ice cream.

Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka wasn't fond of sweets, so he mentally promised Hisoka that he was going to treat Hisoka to anything he wanted next time they went out, that is, if he had the money. But, considering how little Hisoka ate any ways, he was pretty sure he could manage.

"Do you want a bit of mine?" Tsuzuki asked, offering his ice cream to Hisoka. Hisoka looked at it for barely a second then shook his head.

"I'm fine, I don't want any," Hisoka said, looking away.

"Oh, come on, just a little bit?" Tsuzuki begged. Hisoka looked at him again, and then sighed. He looked at Tsuzuki's proffered ice cream. He knew Tsuzuki wouldn't stop bothering him, so he stood up, and took a quick lick of Tsuzuki's ice cream.

He looked up at Tsuzuki, "Are you happy now?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki chuckled. Hisoka had a bit of ice cream right above his lips. Tsuzuki looked around, no one was in sight.

He looked back at Hisoka, cupped the boys' cheek with his free hand, and quickly licked the ice cream off of him.

Hisoka was surprised again, and pulled away, but Tsuzuki had his hand on Hisoka's neck now, holding him in place. Their faces were barely in inch away from each other now.

Tsuzuki looked into Hisoka's eyes, and smiled, then he leaned down, and kissed Hisoka softly.

At first, Hisoka just stood there, then he closed his eyes and returned Tsuzuki's kiss. Tsuzuki ran his tongue over Hisoka's lip, asking for entrance, and Hisoka opened his mouth, feeling Tsuzuki's tongue slide into his mouth.

Tsuzuki moved his hand from Hisoka's cheek, and started moving it down Hisoka's back, pulling the boys body closer to his own.

After a while, they broke the kiss, both of them needing oxygen badly. Hisoka was blushing furiously, Tsuzuki had a slight blush on his own face.

Hisoka sat down back on the bench, and Tsuzuki sat beside him, finally noticing that his ice cream was melting, so he started eating his vigorously. He ate the cone whole.

Tsuzuki licked his fingers, getting the last trace of ice cream off his finger. Hisoka looked over at his partner, noticing the look of disappointment on the Inu-man's face, apparently Tsuzuki hadn't had enough ice cream.

Hisoka offered his ice cream to Tsuzuki, who looked at it for a while, and then took it.

"Sankk you!" Tsuzuki said, looking a little guilty. He knew he shouldn't force the boy to eat, he shouldn't have even made his young partner get ice cream in the first place. But he just couldn't believe how someone could have such a dislike for sweets.

Tsuzuki ate this ice cream slower this time, and put his arm around Hisoka's shoulders, grinning. Hisoka just looked at him, and called him, "baka." But didn't pull him away. Tsuzuki grinned even wider. Today had become such a good day!

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Saya, are you almost ready yet?"

"Yeah, in just a second, Yuma, just one last thing!"

"They'll be here any minute!"

"Shush, they're coming, everyone get ready!"

"Hey. Did anybody think if this was actually going to work, I mean, he is an empath right?"

"Crap."

"…"

"…"

"It doesn't matter, just get ready!"

* * *

**The Same Morning**

Hisoka had woken up early this morning, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Tsuzuki had spent the night at his house again, though this time, Hisoka made him sleep on the couch, and made sure that Tsuzuki wouldn't sneak into his room again. Tsuzuki had been so disappointed.

"Come on, wake up!" Hisoka said to the inu-man, who only snored in response.

Hisoka decided to leave him there, and went into the kitchen to make Tsuzuki breakfast, Hisoka could tell with his empathy that Tsuzuki was having a pretty good dream, and Hisoka decided he didn't want to interrupt it.

He had ended up forgetting about stopping by Watari's lab to see if the scientist could change Tsuzuki again.

Yesterday, Tsuzuki made him eat more than he was used too, and usually when Hisoka ate more than usual, he felt sick the next day, albeit, he did have a bad feeling, but not because of eating too much.

Hisoka started making eggs again. He stood there at the stove, making sure they didn't burn, and felt arms snake there way around his waist from behind, and then Tsuzuki put his head on Hisoka's shoulder and sighed.

"I could get used to this, you know," Tsuzuki was referring to being made breakfast in the mornings.

"You could, couldn't you," came the reply. Tsuzuki chuckled, and nibbled on Hisoka's ear and heard a gasp. He started leaving a trail of kisses down Hisoka's neck, and then went back up, nibbling on his ear again.

"Tsuzuki, not while I'm cooking!" Reprimanded Hisoka. Tsuzuki chuckled again. He was so happy.

"Hurry up and eat, then go home and get ready for work," commanded Hisoka.

Tsuzuki was disappointed, he didn't want to leave Hisoka. "Alright," he said, "But first things first thing first!" Tsuzuki turned Hisoka around and leaned down and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Hisoka sighed, "If you don't hurry, we're going be late." Tsuzuki smiled and got a plate, and filled it.

When he finished, he went home to take a shower and change for work. Hisoka got ready himself and left to meet Tsuzuki.

* * *

Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived at the building with their office in it, but there was no one was around.

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka, but the boy shrugged.

Hisoka was about to sit down to start on paperwork, but remembered something.

"I still have to go see Watari," Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki, who was staring at him, "I'm going to get going."

"Wait Hisoka, let me come with you!" Tsuzuki bounced up and out the door after Hisoka.

They walked down the hall. It was kind of creepy when there was no one milling around.

They neared Watari's lab, and both frowned. Hisoka could feel something with his empathy, and Tsuzuki could hear whispering with his inu ears. The two partners looked at each other, and now it was Tsuzuki's turn to shrug.

* * *

"Surprise!" and "Congratulations!" Dozens of voices yelled at the same time when Tsuzuki and Hisoka entered the lab, which had been cleared so that it could fit many people in it.

"Yeah, good going on finally getting together!" Saya said, arms linked with Yuma.

"It sure took you long enough!"

Tsuzuki had a huge grin on face, but Hisoka was looking pale. He tried turning around and leave, but Tatsumi grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I let them throw this party for you guys, no matter how stupid the reason, so you better enjoy it," he said threateningly. He was still fuming about letting them do this in the first place, they were wasting precious time that they could be using for doing work that was no doubt overdue.

"Oh, look, food!" Tsuzuki said, and dragged Hisoka over to the table filled with food.

"Why do I get the feeling that this party was thrown more for the fun of throwing a party, more for us?" Hisoka said to himself, it did seem that way. Why throw a party just because of two people getting together? People were always getting together, but you don't see them having a huge party thrown for them.

Tsuzuki had started chowing down on the food, and Hisoka wandered away. He was looking for someone, but people kept stopping him to give congratulations. Hisoka finally found who he was looking for: Watari.

Watari was talking to a few of his fellow co-workers. He noticed Hisoka coming towards him, and walked away, Hisoka following him.

"It's good that you two finally got together!" Watari said with a grin after they had moved away from the bigger part of the crowd, were they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Why is everyone saying **finally**?" Hisoka asked, annoyed, but Watari just chuckled.

"Any ways, have you figured out how to turn Tsuzuki back yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Watari said, Hisoka was surprised.

"How?"

"Well, one of our co-workers… volunteered to let me experiment on him." Watari said.

"I meant how do we turn him back?"

"Oh, well, yes. Don't worry, its nothing hard. He just has to drink something."

"You're sure that it will actually work?"

"Of course! Don't you trust me?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, Hisoka, you're so mean!"

"What's everyone doing?" Tsuzuki had come up and had his arms around Hisoka's waist and was resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"You better not be trying to seduce Hisoka, Watari, he's mine!" Tsuzuki said, causing Hisoka to blush.

"You can't blame a man for trying!"

"No more trying!" Watari and Tsuzuki bantered a little bit more, the whole time, the poor boy had to stand there and listen to them talk, his blush deepening more and more.

"Oiii! How's ever' one doin'?" Chief Konoe slurred, walking up to them, or trying to at least.

"Chief, are you **drunk**?" Watari asked, surprised.

"Ohhh, noooo, I ca- (hiccup) I can take more! Ha Ha!" The Chief stumbled off, the other three watching him with surprise.

"Any way, back to the original subject…" Watari said, still watching the Chief, amused. Too bad he didn't have his camera with him.

"If you want to turn back to normal, just drink this!" Watari said to Tsuzuki, whipping out a vial from his lab-coat.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tsuzuki eyed the liquid swirling around in the vial.

"Of course, don't you trust me?

"Well, um…"

Watari looked at the two partners with a frown, why didn't anyone ever trust him?

"I've already tested it out, so it'll work, definitely!" Watari said, grinning now. He just couldn't be **not** happy for too long.

Tsuzuki took the vial, finally unwrapping his arms from around Hisoka.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure, you won't be disappointed!" Watari said, he saw someone behind them, and started walking off.

* * *

The party had finally ended. It would have gone on longer, but Tatsumi made everyone go back to work.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in their office, and Tsuzuki was looking at the liquid in the vial.

"I'm still not sure if I want to drink this," He said with a sigh, and laid it down on his desk. He looked over at Hisoka, who was diligently doing his paperwork. Tsuzuki rolled his chair over to Hisoka, and the boy looked up.

"What?" Hisoka said.

"Hisoka, will you do something for me? Please?" The inu eyes were back out again.

"Depends on what it is," Hisoka said, turning back to his work, he was working on not being effected by the eyes anymore.

"Give me a kiss?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at Hisoka, who had stopped writing but was staring at the paper in front of him, blushing.

"Wh-what?" Hisoka asked, turning to look at Tsuzuki, and regretted it. Tsuzuki was still looking at him with his trademark inu eyes.

"Give me a kiss, please?"

"Why?"

"Cause I love you, of course!" Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. He thought that his partner had something a little messed up there, though he liked hearing those words.

"And besides, I want to make sure you love me too!" Tsuzuki added, seeing the blank look on Hisoka's face.

"Oh, well, um…" Hisoka muttered, wasn't letting Tsuzuki kiss him in the first place good enough.

Hisoka leaned over, and gave Tsuzuki a quick kiss on the lips, and pulled away. He felt disappointment emanating off of Tsuzuki, and sighed.

Hisoka leaned over, slower this time, and kissed Tsuzuki again. They ended up sparring tongues again, and had to break apart to breathe.

"I really do love you, baka," Hisoka whispered over to Tsuzuki, there faces still barely inches apart.

Hisoka went back to working, but he could **feel** the joy coming of Tsuzuki, empathy or no empathy.

* * *

The two partners walked into Hisoka's apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hisoka offered.

"Oh, no, that's alright," Tsuzuki said, and went over to sit on the couch, vial in hand.

He looked at the vial, and then at Hisoka, who had sat down beside him. Tsuzuki had talked to Watari when they were almost ready to leave work. The scientist had said that Tsuzuki wouldn't even notice changing back to normal, that it wouldn't hurt or anything, but he wasn't so sure.

Tsuzuki sighed, '_Bottoms up,_' he thought, and drained the vial in one, quick gulp. He waited a few seconds, holding his breath, then turned to Hisoka.

"Anything different?" He asked.

"Yep, there gone," Hisoka sighed, the inu ears had been cute, too.

"I think I'm going to miss them, you know?" Tsuzuki said, leaning back on the couch. At least now he could sit comfortable without sitting on his tail and smooshing it. He also wasn't color-blind either, which was another bonus, but he was going to miss the better hearing and smelling, those he had enjoyed.

"Oh, well," he said to himself, "There is something I have that I like more than the ears and all, or someone, any ways!" Hisoka blushed.

Tsuzuki leaned down and started kissing Hisoka passionately. Yes, he liked this **far** better than the inu ears.

* * *

**This is the end of the Inu Tsuzuki, I'm so happy that you all have read this far, for those who have liked my story. Now off to write more.**

**Well actually, its off to bed for me, I stayed up much later than I should have, I should be in bed by now, but I couldn't stop writing until I finished this. I'm glad that I did (It would have been bugging me all night while I try to get some sleep, that's for sure)**

**I'm glad you read this, please R & R.**

**Also, I think I might right a sequel, I just need a few reviews!**

**Oh, before I forget, if you see some... Inconsisties... within the story, I am VERY sorry.**


End file.
